


Feel

by Kaffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, only if you squint tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffee/pseuds/Kaffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a point, he realizes, where everything goes quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for typos or coding issues I'm posting from my phone; no internet;;;;

There’s a point, he realizes, where everything goes quiet. He’s noticed it a lot more recently. Now that he has perfected the already perfect control over the ball that he has, his mind is free to wander. He no longer overthinks things, just watches the ball fall into his fingers for that split second before it is released again. In that second, he notices, the cheers of the crowd fall silent. The calls of his teammates drift away. The squeaking of shoes disappears. The texture of the ball is lost to his numb fingertips, but it’s okay because he knows he is sending it where it needs to go.

That’s when Hinata appears, a flash of black and sunshine beyond the silhouette of the ball. His eyes are open, wide and focused, teeth clenched as he swings his arm forward with all the strength he has. His hand hits the ball, everything is still silent, and when his spike slams onto the court on the other side of the net, the sounds come flooding back.

The two shrill tweets that signal the end of the match bring Kageyama back to the court. He smiles, makes eye contact with Hinata, smiles some more. His trembling legs bring them closer and his hands are on the sides of Hinata’s neck, their foreheads resting against each other as they catch their breath.

Hinata is laughing, his hands clenched in the front of Kageyama’s jersey. Their shining eyes bore into each other and they know that they are the ones that will always bring this team victory. They know that with their speed, their skill, their _trust_ , they will never lose.

_"Nice kill, Hinata."_


End file.
